


Filthy Things

by dracomalfoy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, top!Faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith likes to take control over Willow and make eye contact while she orgasms against her tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Things

Red likes it when I fuck her this way. She likes to look down at me, her eyes hooded and watery as she tries to grab at my hair but I swat her away. She's not allowed to touch and she knows that. She can spread her fingers out against the wall as I push up onto her dripping wet cunt with my tongue, tasting her salty and hot against my lips, but she's not allowed to touch me. 

She cries out, eyes shutting and squeezing tight when I flick the tip of my tongue over her clit, slowly teasing and gradually building up the pressure and pace. Her thighs clench a little, tensing around my face and I have to lift my hands up and push them apart. She doesn't try to resist, not when she knows that with strength like mine I could leave bruises on those smooth inner things of hers without even trying. She opens herself for me, still writhing a little on the wall, her breath coming out in short gasps. 

I lick a stripe all the way down her pussy and she groans, making me smirk against her skin. I lick back up and she says my name. She says it like she's pleading. You wouldn't know it by the way she dresses or the way she acts, but Red's a real slut when she wants to be. She likes it when I do all kinds of nasty, dirty things to her. This, this doesn't even come close to the stuff we do. This is so vanilla compared to the little leather whip she has me keep by the bed or the ties I wind around her wrists so she can lay open on the bed and I can do whatever the hell I want to that little wanton body. 

Jabbing my tongue into her slit, I hold her hard against the wall and she tips her head back, her arms moving up aimlessly, needing to hold something, needing to ground herself. They end up draped around her neck as she pulls on the thin strands of hair hanging by her face, lip quivering as I plunge deeper, sticking my tongue as far as it can possibly go. 

“Faith!” She screams, arching into my face. I have to pull away and she knows she has to hold still if she expects me to let her finish. 

“Stop tryin' to lead.” I cock an eyebrow up at her and she glares as much as she can even though it's easy to tell she's forcing it through the pleasure rising up in her, bringing color to her cheeks. They flush a shade similar to the pink at her parted lips. 

She nods, giving me the okay to start again. I roll my eyes, knowing I'll have to pick up the pace. 

Rubbing my hands caressingly over her legs, I lean forward, this time putting my entire mouth over her clit, sucking down hard and sliding my tongue over the tiny swollen nub, feeling her shudder as a moan vibrates through her body. I move my tongue up and down, feeling her twitch beneath me, grabbing absently at the wall and at her hair. She wants to come but she's not ready yet. I want her to lose control.

I massage my fingertips into her thighs right at the soft area on the inside above where my face is pressed against her pussy, mouth sucking hard, pulling away every few seconds to take in a breath and keep her eyes fluttering. 

My gaze locks on hers and I watch her face contort, brow wrinkle as her lids fight to stay open. It fucking drives her wild when she can look down and catch eye contact right before I send her over the edge. This time is no different. 

Pushing my tongue down low, I drag it into her opening, lapping at her wetness and feeling the slow pulsate of her inner muscles beginning to build with the orgasm seconds away from erupting from within her.   
She groans loudly, words spewing from her lips, my name mixed in with everything else. Her eyes are shut tight now, but I'm still watching as she slams herself into the wall, body almost flailing uncontrollably in protest with my hard grip to hold her in place. 

I suck hard, my tongue working quickly as she rides it out, twitching and contracting against my mouth. Her hands fall to my face and fingers slide up to grasp my hair. I allow it this time, letting her have that eensy bit of control. 

And in about a minute's time, it's all over. Her body goes limp and she slinks down the wall, legs going loosely on either side of my bent knees. She's facing me now, chest rising and falling with deep, heavy breaths. Her eyes scan my face as mine scan hers, the post-orgasm high still apparent over her tired and languid expression. Red's fingers twirl through a strand of my hair and I lift my eyebrow at her. 

“You happy now?”

She smiles, her teeth showing a little in her half crooked grin. There's a playfulness there even while she's in this exhausted state. My eyes flash in hopes that within a few minutes she'll be ready to help me with the wetness beginning to pool at the fabric of my panties.


End file.
